


Has Vergil Finally Learnt How to Throw a Party?

by Tharapita



Series: Antics Happen When Two Sons of Sparda Are Left Alone in Hell [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brothers, Dancing, Doppelganger, Doppelganger dancing, Family, Gen, Humorous Ending, Humour, Meme, More Vergil taunt memes I'm not sorry, Taunt - Freeform, Teasing, it's funny i swear, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharapita/pseuds/Tharapita
Summary: When Vergil summons his Doppelganger, the absolute, absolute last thing he expects to see is it dancing. And yet here he is.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Antics Happen When Two Sons of Sparda Are Left Alone in Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011081
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Has Vergil Finally Learnt How to Throw a Party?

Vergil was starting to grow bored. It was just, after a while easily cutting your way through endless swathes of demons and Qliphoth roots sort of lost its shine. Oh look, some demons. Oh look, all the demons are dead. Of course, there was still his brother, but even then always winning against him (and he WAS always winning, obviously. Anything else was merely a fluke on Dante’s part) was starting to wear thin. 

As the Yamato slid through yet another Chaos, there was really nothing left to do but bite the bullet, and with a slight grin that was most definitely not there, he pulled out his Doppelganger. True, Vergil hadn’t exactly thought through why this would make it more interesting, but it was a change of scenery if nothing else. 

Readying for another onslaught, and keeping a glance on Dante slightly across from him, Vergil allowed himself just one moment to admire his Sin Devil Trigger from an outsider’s perspective. It might be ever-so-slightly see-through, but it looked deliciously intimidating and powerful. Enough to motivate you on its own.

However, at that particular moment Vergil’s train of thought slammed straight into a cliff face, as instead of flying into battle with the speed and ruthlessness he would approve of it started………dancing?? Vergil turned to look at it further, not quite believing his eyes as his spectral copy began to…….wiggle?? It slid across the floor; hands raised in the most tasteless boogie style. What was it? Why??? Vergil didn’t even have time to think as his Doppelganger did a quick twist which did actually look quite cool – DAMNIT! He was not going to be humiliated by his own power no matter how snazzy its dancing was.

It was still shifting around him, Vergil turning desperately to keep up with its movements because even if its dancing was quite appropriate, and obviously the superior to that disgusting ‘disco dancing’ Dante did, he refused to let it do anything he would be ashamed of. 

Ah, Dante was staring at the dancing Doppelganger too now. Quick! Think fast! Don’t let him know you think it’s actually pretty cool because IT’S NOT DAMNIT. Vergil put his hand out, cringing away from the still bopping spectre, before face palming with a groan as it did a weird little mixing motion with its hands. Okay that did not look as cool. A voice ‘Hi I’m Renata Bliss, and I’m your freestyle dance teacher’ came unbidden into his mind, and Vergil was not able to stop the sense of dread that filled him as the spectre’s antics continued, the words, ‘How droll’ falling from his lips before he could really think about them. 

The Doppelganger did another twist, its tail flicking neatly around it (which really did look cool and Vergil promised to try for himself when absolutely NO-ONE was looking, certainly not his brother) before taking what seemed to be an ending stance.  
“That’s enough!” He cried, bringing Yamato onto the apparition to disperse it before it had a chance to start again. The hybrid REALLY hoped Dante hadn’t seen too much of that.

"Hey, Verge!” A voice called out instantly. GODDAMNIT. “Nice dance moves!” Vergil turned and grimaced at his brother.  
“We will never speak of this again, Dante.” And he began to stride resolutely in a direction chosen at random. He had to get out of this situation. FAST.  
“No way! You totally have moves! Obviously I remember you dancing in ‘Mary Poppins’ at school.” Oh no, oh no. He was seriously not going there. “You were such a cool chimney sweep!” He was going there. “Nice to know you’ve still got that dancing streak, bro! I hoped you had, what with V’s dancing.” Well finally that was over – wait what?!? 

Vergil turned slowly, face perfectly sculpted to not show a single emotion except slight distain, one eyebrow raised so perfectly it was like he was carved of marble.  
"V danced?”  
“Oh yeah, this cute little ‘Singin’ in the Rain’ routine with his cane.” WHAT?!? It was very very fragile marble, that shattered easily into disbelief. “I did say you shoulda been more of a theatre kid.” Yamato was on his twin’s throat faster than perhaps it had ever been before, glowing blue flakes peeling from Vergil in his rage.  
“Dante you say word of this to anyone I swear-”  
“Fine fine! Jeez. But when we get back the three Spardas are totally hitting up the nearest dance club.”  
“Oh that is NEVER happening, brother. I do remember Nero’s petty attempt at dancing, and I will not be seen in public with my son moving like THAT.” Although, and Vergil would absolutely never admit this to anyone, maybe if the other members of his family got on his level of dancing skill, maybe then they could dance together. But they’d better plough the same numbers of hours he had into rehearsing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this has been done yet but man, the new Vergil taunt is hilarious. I’m amazed by how many memes have been spawned already, it was shown like 24hrs ago at the most.
> 
> And ok, so maybe Vergil still doesn't know that parties need food, and drinks and babes, but he's getting there.


End file.
